


Angel Passing

by deadhuntress



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angel Passing, F/M, First fic I ever started, Oh How We Danced, Roxette, Songfic, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on the song "Angel Passing" by Roxette. After the anniversary party in the episode "Oh, How We danced" BJ reminisces about his and Peg's relationship. A link to the song can be found at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Passing

**Author's Note:**

> I love BJ and this episode is one of my favorites. Then one day I realized how well the song went with it and decided to write this! Hope you enjoy it!

BJ lay in his bed in the Swamp, late at night. He couldn't stop thinking about the events of the evening. It certainly hadn't turned out how he'd expected. All day, he had been so depressed, not wanting to do anything but wallow and mope, and then he'd been tricked into going to a party for his wedding anniversary. In Korea. While his wife was still in California. He had to laugh ruefully at that irony. The ruse had worked perfectly, though, and he was not prepared for the sudden turn his emotions took when he figured out what was really going on. _Not your average everyday anniversary party_. It certainly wasn't, and neither was the anniversary, but Peg was right. It was still special. He couldn't believe how Hawkeye had organized the night and the movie and gotten everyone together. For almost a month they had all been planning it and secretly recording conversations with him. He had to admit it was quite impressive.

His thoughts continued and he remembered the home movie (Erin had grown so much!), how he and Margaret had danced with the Anniversary Waltz in the background (BJ imagined Peg the whole time), how much he loved everyone here who cared so much about each other (whether or not they showed it). He knew Peg was here in spirit, in his heart, no matter how clichéd that sounded.

_She’s an angel passing through the room_  
_(Would you like to know her?)_  
_She’s an angel passing through my room_  
_(Would you like to know her?)_

He couldn't help it; a tear slid down his cheek. After watching that video, he could almost picture Peg and Erin right here with him. Or rather, him back with them. He'd much rather be back home than stuck here in South Korea. He couldn't stop running her words through his head - _10,000 miles can never separate us from the love we share_. He thought of a time back in California, before Erin was born. . .

_The red settin’ sun feathers down in fields of heather_  
_Beautiful_  
_She’s then and now, forever_

Back when they started dating, they'd gone on a picnic at a park close to home. She had spent that afternoon at his house, and wanted to show him a beautiful park that she liked to go to where they could have a spectacular view of the sunset. Unfortunately, they were having such a great time as they left that they'd forgotten to bring the food! They stayed at the park anyway, and spent the evening talking and laughing as they watched the sun set over the water. It was during this date that BJ really began to love Peg; they could talk for hours and not get bored, and even when they disagreed about something, they respected the other's opinion. He'd watched her face as the sun set and shone shades of red and gold onto it. It made her look absolutely stunning, even more so than usual. It was then that he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

BJ smiled a little bit, and his thoughts shifted to his and Peg's wedding.

_When I ask I ask her for a dance_  
_(Every time I see her)_  
_We leave the beat, obey the laws of chance_  
_(Every time I see her)_

He and Peg hadn't wanted a large wedding; it was just close family and friends and felt very intimate and special. It was late May so the weather was perfect - warm and breezy but not too hot. The ceremony was at a beautiful little church in Sausalito, and the reception was held at that same park where they had first watched the sunset together. On the night of the reception, the sunset was just as impressive as the first time they saw it, and now they even had food to go along with it. In fact, the reception was catered by the restaurant where they'd had their first date. . . It all seemed so long ago now.

_Her sweet surprise – she wears it so it shows_  
_She never hides her eyes_  
_She wears it where it shows_

BJ sighed as he grew more tired and sleep threatened to overtake him, aided by the quiet sounds of Hawkeye and Charles slumbering peacefully in their beds. He remembered how he felt when the movie started and Peg came on the screen, shocked at first, then a mixture of love and longing and hope and sadness. He was so glad his friends cared for him enough to do this, and he knew he'd remember this particular anniversary forever. Finally, he fell asleep, with the images of Peg and Erin in his head. The last thing he remembered was silently mouthing the words "Happy anniversary" one last time.

_She’s an angel passing through the room_  
_Like an angel passing through the room_  
_I wish I could save our souls alone and together_  
_Beautiful_  
_We’re then and now, forever_  
_Forever_

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by the fic How Very Far Apart We Are by KreativeKristine, found here: [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4363268/1/How-Very-Far-Apart-We-Are)
> 
> The song can be found here: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9T6lTgzFPfc)


End file.
